WITpedia:Style guide
Defer questions of style to Wikipedia's Style and How-to Directory. Spelling The default language of WITpedia is British English. This includes the following spellings: * authorise * behaviour * colour * defence * offence * traveller * harbour Article Names Here are some guidelines for general pages: *Wikipedia's naming conventions *Wikipedia's disambiguation page As a game, Doctor Who: Worlds in Time has its own special names, so the Wikipedia guidelines will not always be appropriate. File Names Uploaded files should be named clearly and plainly. All images should have the appropriate image tag included in the file description. The preferred image format is PNG. For images created by the Doctor Who: Worlds in Time community, please follow the following naming conventions: Screenshots and Images For images intended for specific purposes on the WiTki, the "name" needs to use the same spelling and capitalisation at the in-game item/article name. Often times, these standardised names are used in templates, so using the appropriate template will create red links for you to easily upload the image under the correct name. Furniture & Decor * Inventory-''Item_Name''.png - An image of the box that appears when you over over the item in your Furniture menu. * Scene-''Item_Name''.png - An image of the item placed in a room, so that the scale of the item is obvious. Wearables * Model-''Item_Name''.png - An image of the item on a player, preferably from the Clothes Menu page. * Detail-''Item_Name''.png - Any close-up image of the item, whether on the Clothes Menu or on a player. Other * Component-''Item_Name''.png - Used for crafting item images * Crafting-''Item_Name''.png - Used for power & charge item images * Character-''Name''.png - Used for close-up shots of single NPCs and Players. Wide shots should be listed as screenshots instead. * Collection-''Name''.png - Used for images that show an entire set of something on Collection pages. These are usually crafted from multiple pngs, similar to the multiple image type. An image of items in your home should be a scene image instead. * Multiple-''Name''.png - Used for images with multiple views of the same item, such as different colours or shots of an animation. Templates Infoboxes * - For decor item pages. * - For furniture item pages. * - For wearable item pages of a single gender. * - For wearable item pages covering both male and female. * - For collections of items that go together, including class outfits. * - For profile pages on planets, and their collections of interventions. * - For profile pages on NPCs. (under construction) Table of Contents * - For moving the TOC to the right * - For an ABC type TOC to replace the standard type. Used for alphabetical lists. Stub markers * - generic stub mark * - stub mark for furniture items * - stub mark for decor items * - stub mark for wearable items Other * - For pages involving personal opinions that may not be universal. Categories Whenever fitting, articles should be categorized. See for a list of categories. Style guide